


1. The Worst

by CRYBBY_saga



Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYBBY_saga/pseuds/CRYBBY_saga
Summary: A/N:Congratulations! You've made it to the end of the first chapter! :DI hope you stick around, and if you don't that's cool too :3I guess this is the time I'll introduce myself, My name is Twelve, like the number. You may call me 12-sama, I am your elder! Despite how it may look, I have written many fan fictions but I wanted a fresh start since I truthfully haven't written much for about two years (fanfic wise). I am an inspiring writer and I mainly use this as a way to just keep writing and stay motivated to create. I'll pre-warn you however I'm dyslexic :D so that means I tend to make many mistakes in terms of my writing, but most of it is typos because i get majorly excited and tend to forget to spellcheck despite the little red underlines. But we're gonna have some fun its cool just sit back and enjoy the ride.I'm going to try to post something every week, in terms of chapters, whether it's this story or another, or whatever. To explain a little more about this story, this is is about a child name Eleanor. She is the second child of our the characters Raven and Alexander from the series Vampire Kisses. (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN THE OC CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM. I have a few original characters that are included for fan fiction purpose only.) Eleanor, or Ella as we will be referring to her often, is a 16 year old vampire, who just wants to experience life to it's fullest, I guess ¯\_( ͡❛ ₃ ͡❛)_/¯ . I be lying if I said there was a full plan but I do have many of these chapters for the story already typed up and ready to go. I have a vision but if I told you the vision it'll ruin the story (.❛̀ ₃ ́❛.)SO STICK AROUND! Follow, and make sure to add notifications so you know when a new chapter has been uploaded. Thanks for reading!





	1. The Worst

There has only ever been one thing I knew I was good at, which was being the worst vampire, known to my decade. I learned this at the early age of five, I sat curled up on the window seat, desperately waiting for dawn. Back then we lived in a townhouse with windows that face west. I shared a room with my sister, Rosary. She snores, which makes times back then easy to stay awake. Most days I'd have to cover my head with every single one of my teddy bears and pillows just to be able to mildly drown out the sound, but oftentimes it never worked. There were times I wasn't being the worst vampire of my time, I would sneak into my parents room and crawl into their bed. My mother would always be awake, waiting on my father to finish his work in the attic and come to bed. During the long hours of the day as we waited, she would tell me stories of her youth, as she played with my hair. Her stories were everything and anything from her childhood; from when she used to eat hostess cherry pies, and kiss Dracula on her TV screen; how she and my aunt, her best friend, became best friends; to how she met my father and their crazy adventures as teenagers. My favorite stories were the ones her life before my father.

My mother, Raven had met my father Alexander on Halloween the year she turned sixteen. They were 'star-crossed lovers', meant to be together but couldn't be. Not due to their families disapproving but due to the circumstance that she was a human and he was a vampire; however, despite that they made it work. The story goes that while trick or treating with my Aunt Becky, my mother decided to dress as a tennis player and after beating up her high school nemesis, they met face to face falling madly in love with each other. They were outcast in both their communities, human and vampire; obsessed with the color black while living in a town that was bigger than a cave but so small it made you feel claustrophobic and unbelievably dull. After dealing with while hair vampires, blonde humans, and everyday human stuff, they sealed their fate together in a cemetery surrounded by their close friends. My mom claims she doesn't remember much but I knew it was a lie, and through endless prying, a dozen pretty pleases, and many puppy eyes, my endless questions were always answered. My questions were kind of the same as much, or hinted towards one thing, the sun. I can't explain why not even now.

_"Do you miss anything from when you were human? Like the sun! What was it like under the sun?_ " I'd asked her,

" _Sometimes.._ " She'd say. " _I'd often miss the taste of greasy cheap garlic bread that you got with an order of large pizza._ " She'd joke. I'll push my nose up in disgust and she'll smile warmly tapping her black manicured nail against my nose. "I'm serious!" I'd whine, her smile grew bigger as she hugged me tightly, her raven hair tickled my face. " _I don't. I hardly think about it, the sun. I wanted nothing more than to be with your father. To be a part of his world. I had the moon, why did I need the sun_?" She'd say with a smile " _Plus now I have the stars too,_ " She kissed the top of my head and held me in her arms. That's what she called us, my sisters and I, her little stars. There are three of us sterling Girls, Rosary, me, and then Lillian. My mom was pregnant with Lili that year, and often couldn't stay awake, too tired to wait for my father. Without my daily dose of human story time, I became restless, little ideas because to constantly pop up in my mind every day as I laid in my bed and then came the scheming, and now we've come full circle on why I'm the worst vampire ever.

I didn't understand. I couldn't fathom, why would anyone give up their life in the sun to spend eternity under the moon? Most nights we could never see the moon. I wanted to see the sun. Nights by the window pane and the stories from my mother willed me with nothing but dreams of the sun. I tried many times that year to stay awake, I didn't hate being a vampire, but I feel major resentment. I felt robbed, and I began to believe it was my right to see the sun. I started to plan how I could take back what was mine, sleeping all night, just so I had the energy to stay awake to watch the sunrise. Despite staying awake most of the time I quickly fell asleep sitting at the window, and woke up back in my bed, or oftentimes I just didn't have enough alone time. The annoying part of it all it felt like the sun and I were in a constant game of tag in which I was always it. Until one night.

One night I watched the sky that I was so used to begin to lighten from its normal dark purple to a memorizing blue. The stars were gone as if turned off by a switch as white swirls of cotton candy began to fill the sky, The moon that had finally showed it ugly face, began to fade into the light blue and before I realized it, my bedroom window was open, and my view was glorious. With each passing minute a new shade entered the sky, purple, dark blue, orange, and then a yellow light forcefully made its way from the horizon. My heart jumped at the sight, and all I could remember was 'the sun… here comes the sun…' I don't know why I did it but I reached towards the yellow light from my shadows, I was so enchanted and my chest ached, as it thudded, as if my heart was replaced with a hummingbird. I watched as my shadow habitat began to cringe away from the light. As quickly as the sight came, however, it was gone. Replaced with a gush of wind, and darkness. The window was closed and the curtains were pulled over. I didn't need to look to know who pulled me away so roughly, pushing me to the ground as they hurried to return me to the darkness. As he turned around I met the eyes that looked so much like my own. My father was still in his work clothes, they were covered in paint smears, and his hair was tied back into a top knot. He had paint smeared on his cheek, that matched the yellow paint smear on his forearm.

" _What do you think you were doing_?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't. He knew. I remembered I opened my mouth to reply and a sound came from the base of my throat that were not words. I felt something run down from my cheeks, and I realized I could hardly see the smear of yellow paint on his cheek.  
" _Answer me!_ " I flinched as he shouted.

" _I just..wanted to see the sun._ " I had stuttered, my lip was quivering. I stared up at my dad and I could see the anger that reflected in his eyes; it didn't belong to him, it was mine. I was angry as I looked up at him. I was robbed once more, I was so close, it was right there, I wasn't gonna be it anymore. I realized now I was crying, I choked on an angry he stood there before for a while, staring down at my pitiful angry face before softening his expression and simply pulling me into a hug. I let him hug me, because I knew I was wrong, I couldn't be mad at him. I wailed dramatically, and despite the volume that still didn't wake my sister.  
I learned after that, I'd never get to experience what my mother had before she met my father. I learned that I was not human and was never going to be human. We kept the sun incident to ourselves. Lilli was both at the end of summer, and we had moved back to the city Rose and I were born in, which was further away from the light, and closer to the darkness. I hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Congratulations! You've made it to the end of the first chapter! :D
> 
> I hope you stick around, and if you don't that's cool too :3
> 
> I guess this is the time I'll introduce myself, My name is Twelve, like the number. You may call me 12-sama, I am your elder! Despite how it may look, I have written many fan fictions but I wanted a fresh start since I truthfully haven't written much for about two years (fanfic wise). I am an inspiring writer and I mainly use this as a way to just keep writing and stay motivated to create. I'll pre-warn you however I'm dyslexic :D so that means I tend to make many mistakes in terms of my writing, but most of it is typos because i get majorly excited and tend to forget to spellcheck despite the little red underlines. But we're gonna have some fun its cool just sit back and enjoy the ride.
> 
> I'm going to try to post something every week, in terms of chapters, whether it's this story or another, or whatever. To explain a little more about this story, this is is about a child name Eleanor. She is the second child of our the characters Raven and Alexander from the series Vampire Kisses. (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN THE OC CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM. I have a few original characters that are included for fan fiction purpose only.) Eleanor, or Ella as we will be referring to her often, is a 16 year old vampire, who just wants to experience life to it's fullest, I guess ¯\\_( ͡❛ ₃ ͡❛)_/¯ . I be lying if I said there was a full plan but I do have many of these chapters for the story already typed up and ready to go. I have a vision but if I told you the vision it'll ruin the story (.❛̀ ₃ ́❛.)
> 
> SO STICK AROUND! Follow, and make sure to add notifications so you know when a new chapter has been uploaded. Thanks for reading!


End file.
